Storm and Emma 'White Queen' Frost in Tempest
by BFS
Summary: Storm vs Emma Frost. No topic is taboo: their past, lovers and current relationship


Story: Tempest

Chapter One

X Men Headquarters,

"Is that it?" Ororo asked in a stern tone.

"Yes," replied the Homeland Security chief, as he stared back at the black woman with natural blue eyes and white hair.

"Then good night," said Ororo, and she ended the video call.

"I should have expected this," she thought.

Since America and Wakanda were on unfriendly terms, Ororo had to formally inform Homeland Security of her entries into the States. Normally when on unofficial business, she came into the country unannounced.

Ororo left the office and she met Emma Frost aka White Queen at the door. Emma had a penchant for white and revealing attire. She had collar around her neck and long honey blonde hair.

"So are the wolves still coming to shut down the headquarters to get you?" inquired Emma in a faux British accent.

"No. I handled it," replied Ororo.

"See, this is what you get for kidnapping and cloning world leaders. I wonder if you would replace me with a clone."

"What makes you think I didn't?" said Ororo plainly.

Emma smiled. "Good one," she said.

"What about Exodus? Has he talked?"

"Still nothing, seeing that he is an alpha telepath he knows how to defend himself from mental probes."

"Then use Malice."

"Excuse me."

"Malice can manipulate living organisms into any form she wants. Let her work on Exodus. That should distract him enough to let down his guard," explained Ororo.

"I'll give it try," said Emma.

"Tell me if any progress is made. I have to make a call," said Ororo.

She entered her sleeping quarters and called T'Challa, who was in Wakanda.

"Honey is everything all right?" asked T'Challa. He was a handsome, physically strong man with hyper senses.

"Everything is fine for now. Homeland Security just wants me to call in whenever I'm over here. It had to do with recent events."

"Does Scott know as yet?"

"I'll tell him when he comes in."

"I can imagine what his reaction would be."

A message came up on the screen indicating that Emma wanted to speak with Ororo.

"I have to go now, I love you."

"I love you too," said T'Challa.

Ororo took the call from Emma.

"What happened?" asked Storm.

"I did as you suggested and I got a name and a location," replied Emma.

"Which are?"

"Tempest and Cice Island," answered Emma.

Ororo leaned forward with a degree of alarm. "Did you say Tempest?"

"Yes. Does that have some meaning to you other than it being a Shakespeare play?"

"I know someone with that name. I'm coming down," said Ororo.

As she headed to the cell area, Ororo remembered Tempest, the mutant who was created specifically to kill her. Tempest had the same weather manipulation abilities as Ororo did. They had become friends and Ororo had delivered the young woman's baby. The last Ororo heard of Tempest, she was married and living in another dimension.

Malice was still in the cells area when Ororo arrived. The ancient woman had a tattoo on her right wrist, a small gold nose ring and long curly hair.

Emma was strapping an unconscious Exodus to a chair. Sweat was running down his face.

Ororo sensed the unfriendly atmosphere from both Emma and Malice.

"What do you want?" asked Malice.

"You wouldn't understand," replied Ororo, as she brushed aside the queen.

Ororo went to Emma.

"Did you get a chance to see Tempest's face?" inquired Ororo.

"A bit. She was pretty and she had golden hair. She wasn't awake. Probably sedated," answered Emma.

"Then it is her," stated Ororo. "What could Exodus and the Dark Beast want with her? Then there is Tudor and their son."

"How do you know her?" asked Emma.

"She tried to kill me. I stopped her and ended up rehabilitating her."

"It sucks to be you sometimes. Always having to save the people who want to kill you," commented Emma.

"You should talk," said Ororo.

"I must be number one on your hate list," said Emma.

"I don't have a list and if I did you wouldn't be on it," said Ororo.

"Oh thank you."

"Don't be."

Malice interrupted them.

"Can I leave now?"

Emma stared at the mid twenties looking woman.

"Of course you can darling. No one has a chain around your neck telling you to stay. That's Magneto's job," poked Emma.

Cyclops entered the area before Malice could respond.

"There you are," he said while looking at Ororo. "What happened with the Homeland Security?"

"I just have to inform them of my presence in the country," responded Ororo. "But we have a new matter. A friend of mine who is also a mutant is being kept on Cice Island. We found that out from Exodus. I'm going there."

"Emma and Malice can accompany you," said Scott.

"You're lucky that this third mission means I wouldn't have to show my face here for a while," said Malice," else I was not going anywhere with her."

Ororo looked at Cyclops for an explanation for the statement.

"That's the arrangement I made with her. She has to complete three missions then she can stay away for a few months," said Cyclops. "I'll be here in case anyone tries to break Exodus out."

"Honey why do you always have to fill in Ororo on things that have long passed? Can't you two open twitter accounts so you'll pass along these leadership decisions as they are made?" said Emma.

"Do you always have to speak like that?" inquired Malice. "It gets rather boring and flat."

"Don't let me tell you what's flat," shot back Emma.

"Cyclops I warned you about what would happen to your woman if she didn't behave," said Malice.

Ororo took out her kimoyo as she tried to remain focus. "I'll be in the hanger. I will leave in the next ten minutes," she said.

She stepped out of the cell area and called T'Challa.

"Honey. It's about Tempest. Exodus may have abducted her," said Ororo.

"Tudor would be glad to know that we have a lead since he just came here seeking our help. The abductors were after Tudor's mutant creation technology."

"He's there. What about the child?"

"The child was taken along with Tempest."

"Oh no. Tempest's location is Cice Island. I'll meet you there."

"All right," said T'Challa. "Tudor will be coming along."

Ororo terminated the call. She manipulated isolated wind currents that lifted her from the floor and she flew on the air cushions through the corridors.

There were three Blackbird jets in the hanger. Ororo went into the first one and prepared the ship for flight. By the time the diagnostics checks were completed, Emma and Malice were boarding the ship.

God give me strength to deal with these two, thought Ororo.

"Good you're piloting," said Emma.

"One of these days you'll have to stop pretending that you can't do the same," said Ororo.

"Ha," said Emma.

Malice quietly strapped herself in.

"You sound like a spoilt rich brat," she said finally.

"Actually I am," Emma pointed out. "You on the other hand are a tacky dresser when your country is so famous for its high fashion."

"I grew up on the streets so I don't care about this high fashion," stated Malice.

"Oh that's something that you and Ororo have in common. You're both former street urchins and you both married into rich royalty," said Emma, as she sat in the co pilot seat.

"And what would you call your relationship with Cyclops?" asked Malice. "It is basically the same thing like us."

"No darling. I already had a fortune and a school for mutants before I hooked up with Scott. It is vastly different from both of you," said Emma.

"I'm taking off," said Ororo. "T'Challa and Tempest's husband Tudor will meet us on the island."

She activated the engines and they roared to life. The hanger door opened and the Blackbird flew out into the night sky. Ororo made a course to France.

"Now Ororo, you were saying earlier that this Tempest girl tried to kill you. How close did she get?" inquired Emma.

"Emma," muttered Ororo in disbelief.

"What? Were you expecting me to remain quiet for the entire flight," said Emma. "Did she come closer than I did?"

A shocked Malice stared at the White Queen.

"You tried to kill Ororo too?" asked Malice.

"Indeed. We even switched bodies," replied Emma.

"If you weren't such a bitch we could probably be friends," said Malice.

"Trust me honey you and I will never be friends," said Emma.

"Of course Ororo wouldn't last in a fight with me. The clone of herself that she used to capture me proved that," said Malice.

"A clone. What did you do?" inquired Emma.

"I turned it to stone and then I sliced it in half. Isn't that right Ororo?"

"So Ororo and T'Challa have been using this clone tactic to get rid of their enemies for a long time," said Emma. "But Ororo. What exactly did Soberk do?"

"Don't speak that name," chided Malice.

"Oh God girl. I know he killed your husband, but you don't have to be so squeamish every time his name is mentioned," said Emma. "How long has it been? Could you have got a new beau by now?"

"Never," muttered Malice.

Emma laughed.

"What about you Ororo? If T'Challa were to pass away today, how long would you wait before taking a new lover?" Emma probed.

"What about you Emma? How long would you wait if Cyclops were to die today?" Malice asked.

"With Emma's reputation, I imagine it would not be a day," said Ororo.

Malice smiled. Emma noticed it and it hurt her pride. So she lashed out at Storm.

"Speaking of reputations. Aren't you the one who strutted around in the buff in front of your male teammates, even on missions?" stated Emma. "And what about Wolverine? You led Logan on for all those years only to drop him. Did you find out about the lock of Jean's hair that he kept? So let's see. He sleeps with your best friend Yukio and pines after your other best friend, Jean and you at the same time. Who knows maybe you like the brute, but just can't stand being another notch in his belt. And he is immortal so a hundred years from now you might have been nothing but a faded memory to him. Come on Ororo, open your mind to me. Malice doesn't need to hear your answer."

A relaxed Ororo flipped the auto pilot switch.

"All right then," Storm said. "Read my mind."

Emma was surprised.

"Enough talk, because that is all that you have. So go ahead and read my mind."

"There's no point in that because you'll just project whatever thoughts that you want," said Emma regaining her step.

"Then what was all that ranting about?" goaded Malice. "She's finally inviting you to read her mind and you're turning it down."

"I know her far better than you."

"No. Neither of you know me," said Ororo. "Now this is the island."

Ororo brought up a map of Cice Island on the central screen.

"I already checked the island with Cerebra. Either no one is there or a psi shield is up," said Emma.

"I doubt anyone is there. Dark Beast must have suspected that we got Exodus to talk. He wouldn't be so foolish to stay. We'll go in and get some clues."

"So this Tudor is he a mutant?" asked Malice.

"Yes and no," replied Ororo.

"Which is it?" Malice implored.

"He created a powerful mutant body and transferred his consciousness into it," explained Ororo. "He and Tempest live in another dimension."

"How can you make mutant? I thought we were accidents of nature," said Malice.

"Tudor had the technology. That's what the kidnappers wanted," said Ororo.

"Which brings the next question, how did Exodus and Dark Beast find out about it?" asked Emma.

"Tudor used to sell the mutants to people in this dimension. Word must have spread," answered Ororo.

"Who would buy mutants?" asked Malice.

"People who wanted weapons," replied Ororo. "Tudor was a weapons manufacturer."

"And I thought I had strange acquaintances," remarked Emma.

Malice folded her arms as she pondered. Then she spoke.

"The kidnappers may have left a trap for us. I know I would have."

Emma looked at Malice and then she focused on Ororo.

"She has a point," said the White Queen.

"Point taken," said Ororo flatly.

"This mission is very personal for you," stated Emma.

"Very much so," said Ororo.

Her kimoyo rang and she answered it. Her conversation with T'Challa was brief. She hung up and informed Emma and Malice that T'Challa found something on the south side of the island.

Chapter Two

The sticky residue was everywhere that the eye could see. T'Challa and Tudor surveyed it for clues. Tudor carried the distraught expression of a man who had lost his wife and child. T'Challa thought about some words to say in order to calm Tudor, but the Black Panther knew in his heart that it would be in vain.

T'Challa was in the Black Panther habit and the artificially intelligent sword was attached to his back. The sword's blade was made from the powerful dark force energy and it was sheathed by nano robots. The two inter dimensional computers on the sword allowed time travel and teleportation.

The Blackbird came over head and landed. Ororo, Emma and Malice emerged from the plane.

"Malice and Emma together," thought T'Challa. "How did Ororo deal with that?"

He pulled back his mask and went to his wife. They kissed lightly and then T'Challa took them to Tudor.

Tudor was a physically fit young man. He had neatly cut brown hair and angry red eyes. Emma found his gait resembled that of wealthy business heirs who were groomed to take over the family business. He looked educated and determined.

Ororo hugged him.

"We will find them," she said.

"I know and I thank you for helping. I didn't know who else to turn to," said Tudor. "I was not even expecting Tempest and our child to be in this dimension."

Emma went up to T'Challa.

"So we meet again," she said to break the ice.

"Yes," said T'Challa, and he glanced at Malice.

She frowned and turned away.

"Since Beast is not here, which is a good thing because I don't have to hear useless quotes, you will have to explain what is this disgusting mess sticking onto my boots," Emma said to T'Challa.

He looked at her for a moment. Malice interrupted his response.

"It is bacteria," Malice said and she turned to Emma. "I've been reading Dr. Mc Coy's science books as part of exploring my powers."

"Marvelous then, I'm standing in a mass of bacteria," said Emma.

"And how is this information helpful to us?" asked Tudor.

"I can reconstruct whatever was here," replied Malice commandingly. "You all will have to move."

"Tudor take Emma," said Ororo. "We'll hover over while Malice works."

"Sure," said the young man.

He quickly held Emma around the waist and they flew into the sky. Meanwhile Ororo lifted T'Challa and her on wind currents.

"They didn't give too much trouble I hope," whispered T'Challa.

"Hardly," replied Ororo.

"I told the secret service to run a check on the ownership of the island," said T'Challa.

"I'm thinking that the kidnappers wanted to find out the secrets to the technology on their own. That would explain Dark Beast being involved," said Ororo.

"Another person to consider is Mr. Sinister," said T'Challa.

"It's possible," said Ororo.

"I have to reevaluate Malice."

"You were surprised by the Dr. Mc Coy reference."

"Of course. I didn't expect that he would open up to her."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say he opened up to her. He also loaned me his science books when I joined the X Men. He may have just found it better that she knew how to use her powers."

"She's omega right?"

"Potentially," replied Storm.

"Just in case, I have a nanities syringe on me."

"I'm sure Emma has a plan for shutting down her brain in the event she turns on us," stated Ororo.

"The thing with Malice is that she naturally has the upper hand if she betrays us since she can kill us without us knowing a thing," said T'Challa.

"Then stay close to her. Your hyper senses may pick up a change in her before she can do anything."

"Alright," said T'Challa. "And Tudor is very shaken up. We have to keep his rage under control."

"I'll keep a look out for it," said Ororo.

The couple focused on the work that Malice did. The woman had mentally manipulated the bacteria to recreate the structure. Slowly a covered structure appeared. It was rectangular and dark blue.

"What good is this?" asked Ororo.

"It might have a clue," answered T'Challa.

The ungodly structure was finally finished. It didn't look sturdy though. Malice was quick to explain the reason.

"The bacteria were fresh but I had to substitute some of the substance to make the thing hold for a while," she said.

Emma was brought down by Tudor.

"In other words it can come crashing down on us at any time," said Emma.

"With any luck it might just be you alone," jabbed Malice.

"Well let's go in," said Tudor and he thundered through the single entrance that opened like a dark mouth.

The living structure was lightless. T'Challa and Ororo used their natural night vision. Malice changed her eyes to adapt. Tudor powered up his right fist so that the light allowed him and Emma to see.

The inner chambers were moist and the walls were slippery. T'Challa looked at the ceiling and he discovered an image.

"Roxxon," he said and pointed at the trademark.

Everyone looked up at it.

"Who?" inquired Tudor.

"It is a conglomerate," replied T'Challa. "Weapons manufacturing is one of their divisions."

The fragile structure shook.

"We have to leave now," said Malice.

The group raced out and they escaped just in time as the structure collapsed.

"Most likely this was a base. They couldn't blow it up as that would draw attention from the French authorities. So they made it organic and all they had to do was degenerate it when necessary," explained T'Challa.

"I will destroy this Roxxon piece by piece until I find or avenge my family," said Tudor heatedly.

Ororo rested a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Slow down," said Ororo.

"Also taking on the entire Roxxon group would take days. We just have to find the geneticist behind this project. Luckily we have agents inside the organization. We'll get them to start a search," said T'Challa as he took out his kimoyo.

"Do you always pull these convenient contingency devices out of thin air?" asked Emma mockingly.

T'Challa ignored her as he contacted the Wakandan agents.

"We can wait in the Blackbird," said Ororo.

Emma went close to her.

"What's wrong with T'Challa? He keeps brushing off my remarks. Can't he take a joke? What a bore," said the White Queen.

"We are working Emma. A friend's life hangs in the balance. I don't have time for this," said Ororo harshly. "You're so immature at the wrong times."

Ororo held Emma's hand strongly and they flew to the plane. Tudor took up Malice. T'Challa's sword teleported him to the plane.

Chapter Three

"Roxxon actually has a division in my country," said Malice. "Their chief regularly asks me for permission to drill for our oil."

"You are a head of state?" asked Tudor.

"I'm a queen of the wealthy Chedula kingdom," said Malice proudly.

"You don't look like one," said Tudor.

"That's the same thing I was telling her," said Emma.

The conversation had ended a period of silence in the Blackbird. Ororo had relished the peace and quiet. She sat close to T'Challa as they waited for responses from the agents. Emma turned her attention to the couple.

"When are you getting kids?" she asked.

Tudor got upset. "Please don't mention kids."

"I'm sorry then," said Emma.

She thought of something else to hit the couple with. T'Challa would have none of it and he went straight to the heart of the matter.

"Your father tormented you as child, so you feel compelled to speak your mind even if you come across vacuous," said T'Challa.

"My father is ancient history," said Emma defensively. "How do you even know about that?"

"Your Hell Fire Club file. Shaw had one on you," replied T'Challa. "As Shaw stated your quips and quick tongue are merely defensive tactics to hide an emotionally scared and lonely soul."

"How did you get access those files if what you say is true?" asked Emma.

"I pulled it out of thin air," said T'Challa flatly.

Malice smirked and Emma quickly shot a mean stare at her. Malice responded with a curse.

The agents responded to T'Challa. After checking the kimoyo the Black Panther said, "There are two possible locations. The first is in Argentina and the second is in Portugal."

"Emma and Malice will go to the Argentina base and we'll take the one in Portugal," said Ororo. She focused on the two women. "Do you have a problem with that?"

They merely shrugged in a defiant manner.

"I'll take your silence as consent. You can take the jet. We'll teleport to our target," continued Ororo.

T'Challa downloaded the information on the locations and he shared it with the group. Afterwards T'Challa, Ororo and Tudor left the Blackbird.

"What's the reason for the tension with them?" asked Tudor.

"Malice was a mass murderer who was released from prison on a technicality and Emma was an enemy for years before she switched sides," responded Ororo.

"Sounds very complicated," said Tudor.

"It is," said Ororo.

The Blackbird rose into the sky and bolted away.

"Do you think that they'll kill each other?" asked Tudor.

"Not likely," said T'Challa.

"Enough of those two, what is the plan for entering the base?" inquired Tudor.

"Quietly," answered Ororo.

Beja, Portugal,

Tempest and her child were genetically examined by Dark Beast. He had been hired by Roxxon for the purpose of breaking the X gene code that Tudor had developed.

Dark Beast didn't mind the lost of Exodus. He considered the great mutant merely as the 'help' in the scheme of things. Exodus had battled Tudor while Roxxon's soldiers captured Tempest and the child.

The soldiers were two intangible humans who could enter a person's body and take control of it.

Dark Beast glanced up from his work. The intangible soldiers were alarmed about something.

"What is the matter with these poltergeists?" muttered the feral Dark Beast.

"We have an intrusion," said the soldiers.

"Again," said Dark Beast.

He rolled his chair over to the console that monitored the organic base. He activated the degeneration sequence. He then rose to get the teleportation back pack.

An explosion tore through the right side of the laboratory. The soldiers went to investigate. Another explosion occurred. This time it was on the left of the laboratory.

The Black Panther and Tudor came out of the right opening. The over confident soldiers attacked not knowing that T'Challa's sword was powerful enough to destroy them. He slashed the soldiers and they disintegrated into nothingness.

Ororo shot out of the left opening and she knocked the Dark Beast unconscious with a moderate lightening bolt from the tip of her fingers.

Tudor quickly freed his family from the medical beds they were attached to. He woke up Tempest while he hugged her.

Chapter Five

Wakanda,

Laughter rang out over the Crystal Forest as Tempest flew over head. She manipulated an air cushion so she could hover.

"Look at that," she said to the infant tucked in the crook of her arm.

She pointed to the crystallized flora that glistened in the sunlight. Ororo flew up to the mother and child. Tempest closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"It is just as you said Ororo. I can feel the Earth," said Tempest. "It is so strong and I may even say kind of sweet. It's like I want more of it."

"My ancestors call that the Great Pull. It is the darker side of the gift," explained Ororo. "You must always refrain from it."

"I will," said Tempest.

She handed the infant over to Ororo. Storm gently cradled the child in her arms.

"Do you remember me?" she asked the child.

"I'm sorry that we didn't visit often," said Tempest.

"It is all right," said Ororo. "How was the relationship before this mess happened?"

"Tudor and I had our ups and downs. But we love each other so things worked out."

"Take it one day at a time," said Ororo.

"I don't mean to be greedy but can I have him back now."

"Of course," said Ororo.

The infant exchanged hands once more.

"And how are you and T'Challa going?"

"Wonderful."

"I hope it stays that way."

"Thank you."

"I'm really glad that I met both of you," said Tempest.

"The same here," said Ororo. "Now come. We have more places to visit."

Her kimoyo rang. The call was from T'Challa.

"Honey, Richards and Stark just called me. There is an emergency that requires my input," said T'Challa. "I'm leaving Tudor with Umba."

"Okay. What kind of emergency is it?"

"They didn't say. But Hank Pym, Banner and Mc Coy are already there working on it," replied T'Challa. "I'll call back with the details."

"All right. Be safe my love."

"I will my darling."


End file.
